


Jealousy

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boyfriend has a new hobby. Chris HATES it. And he thinks knitting is totally gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Admit it, you love those things more than me.“

Zach doesn’t even answer, just continues counting stitches. Chris steps closer, arms crossed and pouts. “Zach. Zach. Zachary!”

“What?!”

“I said you love those things more than me.”

Zach chuckles. “Don’t be ridiculous. They are knitting needles for God’s sake. Now get out of my light.”

Chris glares and doesn’t move. Stupid knitting needles who keep his stupid boyfriend from paying attention to him, distracting him with stupid patterns and wool and exciting new colours and...

“Knitting’s gay!” he declares and stomps from the room. He _hates_ knitting. And his knitting boyfriend.

\-----

Zach makes it up to him later. He ambushes him in the shower, washes his back for him, tells him that no, he doesn’t love the knitting needles more than him, he loves Chris more than life itself. Chris grumbles and huffs, but forgives him. Zach tells him he’ll only finish the scarves he promised their friends, and then he’ll totally focus all his attention on him again. Then he focuses all his attention on fucking Chris very thoroughly against the shower wall.

Afterwards they tumble onto the bed and Zach shows him how much fun knitting needles can be. Later Chris rubs the tiny punctures and watches his boyfriend sleep. So knitting may be gay, but, well... so is Zach. And Chris, for that matter.

But when he wakes up the next morning and finds Zach on the couch, bent over a book of knitting patterns, he decides that knitting is still stupid.

\-----

It’s not like Chris is jealous of the knitting. Please. He gets that Zach finds it relaxing, he likes that Zach’s all blushy and pleased when he can give their friends a self-made gift and they like it. It’s just... he gets little enough time with Zach as it is, and if that time is further decreased by that stupid stuff, it... well, it sucks. But he’s _not_ jealous. Even if Karl rolls his eyes when he complains and smirks in a “sure you are” kind of way. Kiwi bastard. Kiwi bastard with his stupid scarf with little Kiwi birds on it. Stupid Kiwis.

Zach’s gotten pretty good at the whole knitting thing, Chris muses as he looks at Karl’s Kiwi scarf and John’s scarf with the lightning bolt pattern. Zoe’s has small flowers, Simon’s the Union Jack. Chris can freely admit that, yes, his boyfriend is awesome at knitting. And their friends all love their scarves. And they do look great. Really great...

And why doesn’t he have a Zach-made scarf yet anyway? He’s the guy’s boyfriend, for fuck’s sake. He deserves the most awesome scarf of them all.

\------

Chris doesn’t want to ask for a scarf. He doesn’t even _want_ a scarf. He deserves one, but he doesn’t _want_ one. Really.

“So, who is this one for then?”

Zach’s lips move silently as he counts stitches. His tongue pokes out a bit, and Chris would really like to poke him with something else. Something a lot bigger than a needle. He smirks. A _lot_ bigger. Maybe later though, first they have to resolve this whole scarf-business. Even Noah has a doggie-scarf, and Harold a nice little knitted blanket.

“Zach?”

“Twenty-eight... what? Damn, you made me lose count.”

“Sorry. Who’s that scarf for?”

“Hm? Oh, this isn’t a scarf. This is gonna be a dress, for Zoe... I thought this red would go good with her skin tone, you know?”

So what, people are getting dresses now? What happened to the “Baby, after I finish these gazillion scarves, I’ll totally stop the knitting and pursue other gay activities with you”? Chris scowls. Harold smirks at him from his blanket.

“You said you wouldn’t. You said you’d have more time for me. You said...”

“Honey, are you _jealous_?” Zach laughs. Chris hates him.

“No.”

Zach puts the wool down and tugs him against his side. Chris stays stiff and ignores the warm hand on his leg, the soft breath against his cheek and the gentle kiss to his lips. Hates hates _hates_ Zach.

“Baby... you don’t have to be jealous.”

Am not.

“It’s just... knitting is very relaxing. I know you don’t like it, but I’m not offended when you’re building those ship models and ignore me for hours, am I? So, can’t you give me the knitting?”

Chris grumbles. Maybe he doesn’t hate Zach that much, especially when he’s so close and warm and soft against him.

“How about this. We make a plan. I get, let’s say two hours of uninterrupted knitting time every day, and the rest of the day belongs only to you, okay? Would you like that?”

Chris sighs heavily. Stupid Zach with his soft voice and gentle eyes and warm hands. Manipulative bastard. But okay, he kinda loves him.

“Yeah okay, I guess that might work... but you owe me the same amount of time in sex.”

Zach laughs and kisses his head. “Win-win scenario, I think. Deal.”

Chris turns and eyes Zach’s mouth. “Do these knitting hours have to start now?”

Zach raises an eyebrow at Chris’ hand, which is steadily inching towards his fly. Chris nips at his boyfriend’s neck and grins at the gasp this provokes. “You’ve been knitting for hours today already after all... better start paying up your sex debt.”

Zach’s eyes flutter closed when Chris pops his button and wraps his hand around his dick. “I... I guess that’s fair. Bedroom?”

Chris grins again. “Excellent idea.”

\-----

Chris’ back hits the bed and he bounces on the mattress before Zach lands on top of him. They kiss, tongues tangling, hands roaming, and Chris moans when Zach touches him just so. He reaches eager hands towards his boyfriend’s hips to yank him even closer, but Zach pulls back and looms above him without touching.

“Come on, Zach, come on...” Chris whines and surges up, trying to reach that mouth again.

Zach smiles at him and shakes his head. “Not yet... I... I wanted to give you something first.”

“What, an orgasm? No objections here, come on Zach...”

His boyfriend moves away. Chris lets his head hit the pillow dejectedly and watches Zach rummage through the drawer. What in the hell is he looking for now? Their toys are in the other drawer, and he already gave Chris that special lube.  
Zach turns around and hides something behind his back. He ducks his head a bit and smiles at Chris. Is he blushing? Is he _nervous_?

“I wanted to give you this for your birthday, or maybe Easter, but I figured... I don’t know if you’ll like it, you’ve been... I mean... I just thought...”

Chris sits up and smiles. Blushy nervous Zach is so cute. “Just give it to me, baby. What is it? New handcuffs? A Vulcan dildo? Chocolate?”

Zach rolls his eyes and hands him a package, still blushing. He settles on the edge of the bed, twists his hands in his lap and bites his lips nervously while Chris pokes curiously at the package. Striped wrapping paper, neat little bow, and it’s... soft. Huh.  
Chris rips the paper open. Zach chuckles a bit at his impatience, but falls silent as soon as the contents of the package are visible.

“Do you like it? I wasn’t sure…”

It’s a sweater. A hand-made, knitted sweater. Chris picks it up and runs his hand over the wool. It’s striped, of course, and soft and warm and… and it’s _great_.  
Chris tackles his boyfriend and hugs him as tight as he can. A Zach-sweater! “It’s great! I love it! Wow, thank you so much! When did you make this? I never saw you, just those stupid scarves! Wow, that must have taken you ages, thank you!!”

Zach squeezes him back and releases him again so Chris can run his hands all over his awesome new sweater. This is so much better than a stupid scarf or a dress! He impatiently strips his t-shirt off and pulls his new Zach-sweater over his head. Oh, it’s warm and soft and it fits perfectly, this is so _awesome_!  
He grabs Zach’s face between his hands and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth. A Zach-sweater! Zach laughs and kisses him back.

“So I guess you like it then? I searched ages for that blue, I wanted one that looks just like your eyes, and the green, and I wasn’t sure if you’d like one, but I guess you do?”

And he really really does. Time for a proper thank-you. Chris tackles his boyfriend again and shoves him down onto the mattress. He slithers down Zach’s body and yanks his pants off. Naked, he needs Zach naked.

But he’s not gonna take his awesome new sweater off.

\-----

At their next get-together, Chris is wearing his new sweater. All their friends are commenting on how great it looks and how much the colours match his eyes. Chris smiles smugly, doesn’t explain where he got it and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, who’s beaming silently.  
There are no scarves in sight, it’s too warm for them already, and he feels a bit hot himself in his Zach-sweater. But he doesn’t care, not when Zach’s eyes get all soft and warm when he looks at him.

Knitting is _awesome_.

The end!  



End file.
